heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumbo (Children Zoo Style)
Children Zoo's Movies Spoof in Walt Disney "Dumbo" Cast: * Narrator as Itself * Dumbo as Himself * Timothy Q. Mouse - Timon (The Lion King) * Mrs. Jumbo - Manny and Ellie (IceAge) * The Ringmaster as Himself * Casey Junior - Henry the Green Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * The Storks - Themselves * Bears - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) * Kangaroos - Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse (Disney Cartoon) * Hippopotamus - Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) * Tiger - Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) * Giraffes - Lou and Bud (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) * Zebras - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) * Camels - Colonel Hathi and Winifred (The Jungle Book) * Lions - Raichu and Pikachu (Pokémon) * Gorillas - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears A Who) * Hyenas - Russell, Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Dug (Disney Pixar Up) * Ostrich - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles (The Three Caballeros) * Elephant Matriarch - Dorothy (Clifford's Really Big Movie) * Elephant Prissy - Maggie (Home on the Range) * Elephant Giddy - Grace (Home on the Range) * Elephant Catty - Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) * Other Female Elephants - Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Roustabout Men - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Bend - Toyland Solider (Babes in Toyland (Animated (1997)) * Smitty the Bully - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) * Ringmaster's Guards - Rhino Guards and Wolf Archers (Robin Hood) * Joe the Janitor - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Clowns as themselves * Pink Elephants - Various Animal * Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker * Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Scene: *Dumbo Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Big Bird" *Dumbo Part 2 - "Henry the Green Engine"/Big Bird Brings a Delivery to Manny and Ellie *Dumbo Part 3 - Dumbo's Appearance *Dumbo part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Dumbo part 5 - The Parade *Dumbo part 6 - Dumbo's Bath/Mother and Child Bond *Dumbo part 7 - Buford Makes Fun Of Dumbo/Manny and Ellie Goes Wild *Dumbo part 8 - The Gossips/Stuart Little Appearance *Dumbo part 9 - Timon meets Dumbo/The Ringmaster's Idea *Dumbo part 10 - In The Ringmaster's Tent *Dumbo part 11 - Pyramid of Pachyderms *Dumbo part 12 - The Aftermath *Dumbo part 13 - Dumbo and the Clowns/Timon Almost Forgot *Dumbo part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Dumbo part 15 - "The Clown Songs"/Dumbo Has Got Hiccup Bucket *Dumbo part 16 - "Pink Wild Animals On Parade" *Dumbo part 17 - Meet Scuttle and his Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" *Dumbo part 18 - The Hard Life of Dumbo/The Magic Feather *Dumbo part 19 - The Flight Test *Dumbo part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise)" *Dumbo part 21 - End Credits "When I See An Elephant Fly/Pink Elephants on Parade" Gallery: Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Timon.jpg|Timon as Timothy Q. Mouse Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie as Mrs. Jumbo Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Himself Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Casey Junior Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as as Mr. Stork YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as Bears Mms gu mickeyMinnie.png|Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse as Kangaroos Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Hippos Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess, Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse, Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz Marie.jpg|and Marie as Tigers The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Giraffes Grown-Up Bambi.jpg|Adult Bambi and Grown-Up Faline.jpg|Adult Faline as Zebras Colonel Hathi as Adult Flounder.jpg|Colonel Hathi Winifred.jpg|and Winifred as Camels Raichu & Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu and Raichu as Lions Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak as Gorilla Wickersham Brothers.jpg|Wickersham Brothers as Monkeys Russell.jpg|Russell Alpha.png|Alpha Alpha-beta-gamma-dogs-600x694.jpg|Beta, Gamma Dug.png|and Dug as Hyenas Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Ostriches 2017-01-08_17-45-52.png|Dorothy as Elephant Matriatrch Maggie.jpg|Maggie as Elephant Prissy Grace.jpg|Grace as Elephant Giddy Mrs. Calloway.jpg|Mrs. Calloway as Elephant Catty My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic S02E02 The Return of Harmony Part 2 (HD).mp4 001108899.jpg|My Little Pony as Other Female Elephants dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1412.jpg|The Routsabouts Men as Themselves CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg|Buford Van Stomm as Smitty the Bully Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as The Circus Guards King Triton in The Little Mermaid.jpg|King Triton as Joe the Janitor Scrappy_flies_above_the_clowns..png|Clown as Themselves Animals_save_new_york.png|Various Animals as Pink Elephants Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle as Jim Crow Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Glasses Crow Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy as Precher Crow Owl.jpg|Owl as Straw Hatt Crow Rocky Rhodes.jpg|Rocky Rhodes as Fat Crow Category:Children Zoo Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof